


All the world is filled with love

by Esta Camille Lupin (edye327)



Series: I'll Be Loving You [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, domestic newtina, newtina, newtina fluff, newtina parents, parent!newtina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edye327/pseuds/Esta%20Camille%20Lupin
Summary: And thus the Scamander family grows.Newt quirks the corner of his mouth in amusement. “Did my distinguished wife just kidnap a baby from the American government?”She has to laugh a little at that. “Well… I did get us into a lot of trouble back in ‘26. I guess this was a long time coming.”“We will need another crib,” Newt says after a moment of thought. An implicit yes.“Really?” Tina asks breathlessly.Newt nods slowly, resignedly — they have a long road ahead of them, with an extremely unplanned newborn of color — but with a warm, loving smile nonetheless. “Really.”Best supplemented, as always, by readingTWMLLO(Sophia is an integral OC, and Graham is a beloved OC Auror who died while trying to defeat Grindelwald), but could work as a standalone for anyone into parent Newtina.





	1. Graham Theseus

**Author's Note:**

> Currently a three-parter; Alice "Ally" Emilia was conceived in [_Three Hearts Beating_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9509999/chapters/21510638) and I wanted to post about Graham first. Chances are relatively high that I'll post her birth story eventually.
> 
> I made [some posts](http://academla.com/tagged/adoption) about adoption on my blog the other day and [gave away a spoiler](http://academla.com/post/157153768002/ugh-ugh-ugh-thank-you-for-writing-that-response-to) and then got so fired up I had to write this or else I would actually implode.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt quirks the corner of his mouth in amusement. “Did my distinguished wife just kidnap a baby from the American government?”
> 
> She has to laugh a little at that. “Well… I did get us into a lot of trouble back in ‘26. I guess this was a long time coming.”
> 
> “We will need another crib,” Newt says after a moment of thought. An implicit yes.
> 
> “Really?” Tina asks breathlessly.
> 
> Newt nods slowly, resignedly — they have a long road ahead of them, with an extremely unplanned newborn of color — but with a warm, loving smile nonetheless. “Really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoy this! It's set in TWMLLO universe, as always. I won't be updating TWMLLO for a day or two, unfortunately, but I just had to work on this. Had to.

_1932_

His mother is taken into custody when he’s only a few months old. He’s a darling little thing, all wide eyes and dark hair and tiny smiles. His father is nowhere to be found; he has no family.

And he’s black.

MACUSA arranges for him to be taken to a foster care home. It’s a good establishment, with qualified caretakers and complete government approval. But it isn’t a _home_ home. Their staff is stretched thin, and much as they may love the children, they simply can’t dedicate individual time. This is especially problematic because he will be the youngest there, and he has yet to develop a secure attachment with anybody.

More than that, even if he finds a home — which is incredibly doubtful, given the color of his skin — he will forever be a foster child. The assumption is that nobody is really going to want to adopt him, if not for lack of love, for self-preservation. Even within the fairly progressive wizarding community, there is prejudice and discrimination, and seeing as witches and wizards reside in a primarily No-Maj world… well, it’s probably more trouble than it’s worth.

Tina finds out about this just as they’re getting him ready to transport. Something about it strikes her as so inherently _not right_ that she’s momentarily flabbergasted. The ugly truth is that if he had been white, they would no doubt have spent more time trying to find his family, somebody to take him in. But he has been cast aside by his parents, by society, and now by the government.

And so, impulsively, Tina drops everything and races to the exit — races to him. Trying to catch her breath, she yells at the driver to stop. A MACUSA employee turns around, visibly perturbed.

“Is that the baby boy?” she asks, panting.

The employee glowers at her, then nods reluctantly.

“Where are you taking him?” she demands.

“The Manhattan Social Welfare Institute.”

She mouths the name: it sounds familiar. “Wasn’t there an investigation a few months ago?”

The employee looks shifty. “It was resolved.”

She clenches her jaw. “Can’t you take him anywhere else?”

“Nowhere else has room.”

“What about foster parents?”

“Mrs. Scamander, he’s…” The employee pauses uncomfortably.

Tina raises an eyebrow. “He’s what, exactly?”

“Well, have you seen him?”

“Yes, and he’s an innocent _baby_ with no home.”

“He’s… well, he’s colored.”

Tina puts her hands on her hips and takes full advantage of her height and well-practiced steely, authoritarian, Auror glare. “So?”

“It’s different,” the employee struggles to explain.

“How so?”

“We’re running late!” the driver calls from the cab.

Tina’s mind is racing. She can see the bassinet in the back seat, not even strapped in properly. A tiny, perfect little fist reveals itself as he begins to cry. It’s cold, it’s dreary, it’s rainy, and this is _not right._

The cab begins to move. Without thinking, Tina whips out her wand and stops the car, simultaneously swinging the door open, then Summons the bassinet to her.

“Mrs. Scamander!” the employee cries.

“I’ll take him,” Tina says firmly.

The employee’s eyes widen. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am.”

“He’s —”

“My son,” Tina affirms. She gives a curt nod and leaves. Before she opens the door, however, she _swears_ she sees the cab driver wink at her.

* * *

Tina sends an instant owl to Sophia, because she doesn’t know who else to talk to about this possibly incredibly terrible idea of hers. Queenie has gone home early; the kids are sick, and Jacob is working double time. Shockingly, Tina’s first thought is to find out if there are spells she can put up around the baby to protect him, because he’s so young and tiny and she isn’t sure how safe it would be for him to be in the same vicinity as the Kowalski children.

“This better be important, I had to leave an important meeting for — oh hey, a baby!” Sophia exclaims as soon as she Apparates into Tina’s office.

“He’s your godson,” Tina announces.

Sophia frowns at her. “What?”

“He’s — I’m adopting him.” Tina explains the circumstances around her rash decision.

“Have you talked to Newt?”

There’s the caveat. “Um… no.”

Sophia raises her eyebrows. “You know you guys are married, right? Which — just to clarify the way family structure works — means that he’d be the father?”

“I know,” Tina says somewhat despairingly, “I know, I know, but I couldn’t leave him, and look at him, he’s so sweet…” She really didn’t think she’d be the motherly, gushing-over-babies type, but she can’t resist warming to him as he blinks up at her. He’s been surprisingly good so far; the crying stopped as soon as she brought him inside. Whether it was her presence or the reprieve from the dismal weather is unclear. She rather hopes it’s the former.

“Well,” Sophia says in a long-suffering yet satisfied tone of voice, “I needed a reminder anyway.”

“Reminder of what?”

“Why I often regret the day I met you.” Sophia grins and pecks Tina on the cheek. “Only you, Teen.”

Tina groans, the magnitude of what she’s just done hitting her like a cement block. “I’m…”

“Stupid, but also the coolest sister-in-law ever? I knew you’d go crazy one day, I _knew_ it,” Sophia declares triumphantly. She claps Tina on the back. “Join the club, sis.”

“I don’t know,” Tina sighs. She buries her face in her hands.

“See, I thought my rule-breaking tendencies would rub off on you eventually,” Sophia says, looking genuinely thrilled.

“Hey,” Tina says, raising her head and pointing sternly at her sister-in-law, “I’m not stowing away on a ship to Territory of New Guinea. I just… adopted a colored baby boy in the 1930s on a whim, technically stealing him from the government, without speaking to my husband first.”

“Exactly. Listen, I gotta get back, but if you _need_ me to talk to Newt for you, for old time’s sake…”

The offer is incredibly tempting. However, Sophia has allotted the couple exactly _one_ intervention per year and Tina would rather reserve it for something else. She isn’t sure what could possibly top _this,_ but she got them into this and she’s going to deal with the consequences.

“Good girl,” Sophia says, smiling. She leans over and pats Tina on the head, then gives a little wave and Disapparates.

* * *

Newt is making dinner when Tina comes home. Ally is happily playing at his feet, ginger pigtails sticking out of her head like antennas.

“Hello,” Newt says cheerfully when he hears the door open. He kicks open the fridge and balances a tureen carefully on his arm. Tina takes a moment to savor the sight of her husband being so _domestic_ (and attractive) before steeling herself for his reaction. However, he doesn’t pay her any attention.

Ally, on the other hand, does, and when she sees the bundle in Mumma’s arms, her face lights up. “Baby!” she says happily, pointing.

“Mm?” her father says absentmindedly, placing the tureen on the counter and waving his wand at the cutting board.

“Mumma!”

“Mumma’s home,” he agrees idly, then addresses Tina with his back to the door, “If you wouldn’t mind running to the —” He finally turns around and freezes. “Tina?”

She gives a weak smile. “Um… so, I guess Ally has a brother?”

Ally claps. “Baby!” she repeats.

Several things cross Newt’s face at once. “What are you — what in the _world_ is that —”

“Ally seems to know,” Tina says rather dryly.

“I’m sorry, what exactly — when did you —”

Tina motions for him to join her on the couch. The baby is sleeping now, pink lips pursed and eyelashes fanning his cheeks. “I know,” she says imploringly, “I know we never discussed adoption, or having another child after Ally. And we’re both busy with work, and now that Soph is engaged we’re down a babysitter, but he’s just so…” She shakes her head helplessly and pulls the boy closer to her chest. “They were going to send him away,” she says quietly. “His mom was taken into custody. He’s not going to be taken care of, he’s too little, and he’s…”

Newt finishes the sentence, uttering the word nobody wants to admit. “Colored.”

Tina bites her lip. “I know I should have talked to you, but they were driving away and I —”

Newt quirks the corner of his mouth in amusement. “Did my distinguished wife just kidnap a baby from the American _government?”_

She has to laugh a little at that. “Well… I did get us into a lot of trouble back in ‘26. I guess this was a long time coming.”

Newt kisses her temple — at least he’s not angry — then sighs and looks down at the baby. “We will need another crib,” he says after a moment of thought. An implicit yes.

Tears well up in Tina’s eyes. This wonderful man. “Really?” she asks breathlessly.

Newt nods slowly, resignedly — they have a long road ahead of them, with an extremely unplanned newborn of color — but with a warm, loving smile nonetheless. “Really.”

“Newt!” she cries joyously, and leans over to kiss him.

Ally toddles over then. “Come on, Ally Albatross,” Newt says (it’s a ridiculous pet name, but he insists on it), and boosts her up to kneel between him and his wife on the couch. “You have a new brother.”

She reaches for the bundle; both Newt and Tina move instinctively to stop her before she pokes the baby’s eye out, but she’s incredibly, perhaps instinctively delicate as she cups his cheek in her own little hand. “Gentle,” Tina murmurs, although her daughter clearly needs no warning.

The expression on her husband’s face as he gazes down at his new son nearly takes her breath away. He watches the baby with the same intensity and love as he does every occamy that hatches, every graphorn that’s born, every single new life that he welcomes into the world — only tenfold, because _this is his son._

“Do you have a name in mind?” he asks when he finally meets her gaze.

She has never been more certain about anything in her life. “Graham,” Tina says. “His name is Graham.”


	2. Elsbeth Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m only fifteen,” Feidhlim whispers. “But I have... I ‘av two babies at home. A twin girl and boy. If I cannae find a home for them, they will be taken from me.”
> 
> Newt’s mind is racing. What is she asking of him? “You want me to take your children?”
> 
> She bites her lip, and her eyes are filling with tears. “Please, Mr. Scamander,” she whispers. “I wouldnae be so bold if I weren’t desperate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had a panic attack because my parents weren’t responding and I didn’t know where they were, so I wrote this to calm myself down (they were fine). All of these chapters will be varying length, so this one’s on the short side. 
> 
> Are any of my readers adopted? And if so, were you a teen pregnancy, from an orphanage, etc.? Just curious — I myself was adopted from China from an orphanage in a totally closed adoption, a little more like Graham. But I wanted to pay tribute to teen pregnancy for Beth.

Newt meets Feidhlim in rural Ireland during the summer of ‘38, while speaking to a group of underprivileged students with Irish accents so thick he can hardly understand them. One young woman seems particularly engrossed throughout the talk, although she doesn’t raise her hand or contribute at all.

After the event is over, he and his partner, Olivia, offer to treat the students to dinner at a local tavern. To his surprise, they all politely decline.

“Was I really that dull?” he asks Olivia in amusement. “Or perhaps I have gotten too old to appeal to the younger generation.”

She’s about to respond when he feels a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he comes face-to-face with the girl who’d seemed so much more engaged — yet so much more reticent — than the others.

“Mr. Scamander,” she says, “I’d like ter come, if I may.”

Something about her touches him instantly. She’s extremely slight, with a darker complexion than her peers and fine auburn hair pulled back into a plait. Her voice is soft and quavery, and she moves almost warily, as though someone is going to attack her at any moment. “Of course,” he replies.

They finish packing up and immediately set out for the village. She’s silent and fairy-like beside him. When they enter the tavern and find a quieter spot in the corner, she appears embarrassed to have Newt and Olivia pay. It’s abundantly clear that she has no money to her name, however, and Newt does his best not to make a big deal of it. He still feels badly to see her order the least expensive items on the menu; judging by the look he shares with Olivia, he’s not alone.

Feidhlim perks up a bit more when they start eating. Newt listens to her speak lovingly about her siblings, some of whom haven’t been able to go to Hogwarts because their hands were needed here and there were too many mouths to feed. Despite this, she brings her school books home every summer and teaches them what they weren’t able to learn.

As the waiters clear their plates, Feidhlim turns to Newt and asks if he has a wife and children. He never fails to swell with pride when he can answer in the affirmative. He also never thought he would be the kind of father who talks non stop about his family, although given that he always could go on indefinitely about his creatures, it’s not very surprising. Accordingly, in response to Feidhlim's inquiry Newt more than happily whips out the family photograph he carries in his money pouch. He keeps individual photographs as well, of course, and an exorbitant number of picture frames line the walls of his office and workshop.

Feidhlim runs a finger delicately over the smiling faces of his family, letting out a wistful _“oh.”_ Then she points to Graham and Newt tenses, bracing himself for her comment. Rather than remarking upon his skin color, however, she asks, “Was he adopted?”

Newt nods enthusiastically and begins to tell the tale of how Graham became a part of their family. Tina now rolls her eyes whenever he starts, because over the years he’s come to completely exaggerate all of the details simply so he can brag about how wonderful his wife is. Not to mention the fact that he’s already talked about it at cocktail parties and family events to the point where pretty much everyone in their social circle can recite it verbatim. As such, he’s quite delighted to have a new audience.

“You love your boy pure much,” Feidhlim states.

“More than anything,” he says with complete honesty. Despite the trials and tribulations his family has undergone, after Ally it became abundantly clear that the only thing that has made him happier than having Tina was having a family. “Alice and Tina too.”

Feidhlim’s eyes dart to Olivia then. “Mr. Scamander, could I speak witcha alone?” she asks in a low voice. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean ter be rude —”

Olivia stands up. “It’s no problem,” she reassures Feidhlim, and pats Newt on the shoulder. “I’ll be at the inn.”

When she leaves, Newt turns back to the young woman. “Can I help you?” he asks, a little confused.

“Mr. Scamander, I...” She shuts her eyes and swallows hard. He can see her knuckles go white as she grips the edges of her chair. “I have a great favor ter ask of you.”

He waits.

“I’m only fifteen,” she whispers. “But I have... I ‘av two babies at home.”

Newt can’t help stiffening in shock. This was not what he expected. He feels instantly guilty, however, when he realizes how his reaction must have come across. “Oh?” he manages, praying that she won’t think he’s judging her negatively.

“A twin girl and boy,” Feidhlim explains. “They’re darling, only a few months auld, but I cannae keep them. My lassy’s a wee thing, but ‘er brother is tough. If I cannae find a home for them, they will be taken from me.”

Newt’s mind is racing. What is she asking of him? “You want me to take your children?”

She bites her lip, and her eyes are filling with tears. “Please, Mr. Scamander,” she whispers. “I wouldnae be so bold if I weren’t desperate.”

He and Tina haven’t discussed expanding their family, focused as they are on juggling their careers and two children. Ally is every bit the nurturing, happy, beautiful big sister; Graham is a little quieter now that he’s gotten past his tantruming stage, except his recent separation anxiety when Tina leaves for work has caused quite a bit of unrest at home.

 _Could_ they take on two newborns? Newt can hardly wrap his head around the prospect. He would have to speak with Tina, of course (although it’s not like _she_ exactly consulted with him when it comes to their son, he thinks indignantly). But with his traveling and Tina’s job and lack of a proper babysitter...

“I would like to help you, I really would,” he says, feeling absolutely gutted to have to turn this young woman down. “But I am afraid my wife and I are not in a position to adopt two more infants.”

Her face falls. _Dammit to hell._ “Tanks anyway, Mr. Scamander,” she says in a small voice, and stands up. “I wish you and your family the best ov luck.”

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes from the bottom of his heart, shaking her proffered hand. “I truly am.”

She nods sadly. “I know.” Then she turns around and walks off, moving light and cautious as a fairy through the night.

* * *

Later, Newt tosses and turns in bed, unable to put Feidhlim’s desperate request out of his mind. Finally, hoping that his wife is still awake, he grabs a handful of Floo powder and goes to the fireplace.

Tina is indeed awake when he pops up in the apartment’s fireplace, but barely. She jumps, having been nodding off on the couch, when he says, “Hello.”

“Mercy, Newt!” she hisses as she comes over to kneel by the fire.

“How are the children?” he asks by default. Sophia teases him non stop about his protective instincts and the fact that the first thing on his mind are his kids, but what can he say? It would seem that he’s a born father.

“Fine,” Tina says, smiling fondly. “Ally was missing you earlier.”

“I’ll be back soon. Did you tell her that?” he asks anxiously.

Tina laughs softly, so as not to wake the kids. “Always do.” She stifles a yawn. “So, is something wrong?”

Newt hesitates. “Erm... not _exactly...”_

Her eyes narrow. “Newt.”

“I haven’t done anything yet, I was just thinking,” he establishes, and then out spills the entire story of Feidhlim.

When he’s done, Tina is equally stunned at the magnitude of the student’s request. “We don’t have room for two more,” she says ruefully. “And we’d probably need to get a full-time nanny.”

He sighs. “It just isn’t _right,_ it isn’t fair that she should be put in this position.”

“I know,” Tina murmurs, pressing her lips together. Then she straightens up, snapping her fingers. “Newt!”

“What?”

“What if we found someone to adopt one of the twins?”

Hope blooms in his chest. What a brilliant proposal. But... “Who would we find? Time is running out — do you know anyone at MACUSA?”

Tina smirks. “Actually, a certain sister-in-law was telling me the other day that, against all rhyme or reason, she kinda wants a son.”

* * *

Sophia screams when Newt pops up in her fireplace.

“Newt!” she yelps. “What is _wrong_ with you?!”

“Soph,” he says, smiling his most charming smile, “how would you feel about adopting a baby boy?”

* * *

Less than two weeks later, Newt and Tina welcome Elsbeth Iris into their home. Sophia calls Beth’s twin brother Ewan Theseus (Tina gives a nostalgic and knowing smile at the choice of middle name), after the other brother she never had.

“Careful, Grammy,” Ally tells Graham the first time they meet their new sister.

“I _am_ careful!” he says indignantly.

Ally gives him the sort of disparaging, holier-than-thou look that only older sisters can give. “You aren’t always.”

“I am _too_ always —”

Ally gasps. “Look, she’s awake!” she cries, and sure enough, Beth’s brown eyes have fluttered open. She actually almost resembles her parents, and will no doubt continue to, just like Graham does despite his skin color. “Bethie,” Ally says happily, stroking a finger over the baby’s cheek.

Newt, who has been holding her (hogging her, really) in his arms for the better part of an hour now, passes Beth over gently to Tina, and all together they love on the newest member of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsbeth is obviously for Elsie, and Eddie and Hannah’s daughter is named Iris.
> 
> Feidhlim (FAY-lim) is as close to the Irish form of Felicia as you can get. I named her after a schizophrenic girl I met at one point when I was in hospital, named Felicia, who had been raped and at age 13 had a two-year-old daughter. She was incredibly protective (despite my being almost three years older than her), standing up for me when another patient threatened to kill me. She eventually got transferred to a prison and that’s the last I heard of her, but I still think of her from time to time, and wanted to honor her in some way. I didn’t go into detail about Feidhlim’s specific circumstances, so you can make any number of assumptions there regarding how she became pregnant.
> 
> Feidhlim would have a much stronger accent, but I didn’t want to make the dialogue unreadable so I just threw in some alternate pronunciations here and there. Please forgive me as I’m not Irish.
> 
> Lastly, I wanted to mention the thing about Graham looking similar to Newt and Tina. There’s a lot of evidence to suggest that adopted kids often grow to look more like their adoptive parents; I’m Chinese and my parents are both white, but people frequently assume that I’m biracial. Part of that is the mirroring of expressions that happens in infancy especially, where the child learns and mimics the facial expressions of their parents. So, despite Graham’s skin color, he really does look like both of his parents.


	3. Sophia Stella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They aren’t trying to get pregnant, but things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't have much of a backstory, so it's a bit boring, but I had to tie it all together anyway. Cheesy? Yes. Enjoyable? Hopefully.

_ 1940 _

They aren’t trying to get pregnant, but things happen.

“Do you suppose we ought to ask the monsters?” Newt proposes after the pregnancy test comes back positive.

Tina has  _ told _ him to stop calling their children that, to no avail. “They’re still kids.”

“I daresay they have minds of their own enough to judge whether or not  _ they _ want a new Scamander.”

“Maybe Grammy will have a brother...”

Newt’s face lights up. “Yes, and then  _ he _ can look after Beth, they’ll only be a couple of years apart anyway.”

“I’m not having a baby to be Beth’s personal bodyguard, Newt,” Tina says in exasperation.

“No, no, of course not,” he acknowledges. “But it  _ would _ be a perk, is all.”

Her husband is ridiculous, but so is she, and so are their children, so Tina lets it slide.

* * *

“I want another baby,” Ally, nine years old now, says immediately.

“You do realize your mother would be having the baby, not you,” Newt points out.

“I don't care,” Graham declares his apathy, grabbing two-year-old Beth by the midriff and dragging her onto his lap.

Tina turns around from where she’s hanging laundry up to dry. “What are you talking about? You love your sister!”

He wrinkles up his nose. “No I don’t.”

Ally sighs; the two of them have been fighting a lot lately. “Mum means Bethie.”

“Oh. Yeah,” he says, squeezing the toddler, who is as passive as a cat and twice as tolerant.

“Please, Mumma, I could take care of it,” Ally implores.

“With all your expertise?” Her father reaches over and tugs at her plait. “I don’t know, Ally Albatross.”

“I could babysit with Aunt Sophia,” Ally offers.

_ That’s  _ a recipe for disaster. “No,” Newt and Tina say simultaneously.

Ally slides down in her seat dramatically, puffing out a breath. “I want a baby.”

“Baby,” Beth says.

Delighted, Ally seizes Beth from Graham and heaves her onto her own lap. “See, Bethie agrees.”

“Bethie’s a  _ baby,”  _ Graham shoots back disparagingly, and reaches for his youngest sister’s arm.

“Quiet time,” Tina interjects hurriedly, before they can dislocate Beth’s shoulder. She scoops the toddler up and shoos Ally and Graham, who are still bickering, towards the playroom. Once the door’s been shut, she turns to her husband helplessly.

“That was tremendously constructive, wouldn’t you say?” Newt says with a hint of sarcasm. Then he sobers. “We can afford it. I did the maths. And the creatures would love a new friend.”

Tina hesitates. Just then, Beth rests her head on her mother’s collarbone, sucking her thumb into her mouth, and gives a little sigh. It’s so sweet and innocent and adorable that Tina can hardly say  _ no _ to doing this again.

“It really is up to you,” Newt says quietly and earnestly.

“I...”

Beth wraps her chubby arms around Tina’s neck and shuts her eyes, eyelashes fanning out on plump cheeks. Newt reaches out and rubs her back gently as he waits for Tina’s response.

“Alright,” Tina finally says.

Newt’s face lights up. “Really?” he asks. She’s starkly reminded of [when they decided to have Ally](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9509999/chapters/24523155), and how happy he had been, and how loving he still is towards each and every one of their children, and she loves him.

“Absolutely,” she promises. Cautious not to wake their daughter, Newt leans over and draws his wife into a hug, then kisses her tenderly. Years have passed, wrinkles have formed, [fights have been had](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10241582/chapters/22718942), bodies have aged, but he still kisses Tina as he did the very first time they kissed. As though he’s just begun to fall in love with her.

* * *

Her second is definitely not her better pregnancy. But eight and a half months of agony later, Tina gives birth to a little girl.

“She’s beautiful, Tina,” Newt says, choked up and swept away by the emotion when he holds her for the first time. He cuts the umbilical cord cleanly, and places her into her mother’s arms. Ally is so old now, he almost forgot what it was like when she was born. Now, he has to take several deep breaths — where all this emotion came from, he doesn’t know — before friends and family start to arrive.

“YOU HAD A BABY!” Sophia shouts as she hurtles into the room to embrace Newt.

“I did indeed,” he replies, peeling her off of him.

“Would you like to hold her?” Tina asks with a touch of amusement.

“Hot dawg!” Sophia exclaims, and gently cradles the newborn.

“Just don’t break her, you know,” Newt says, hovering anxiously. 

“She’s fine,” Tina says, then to reassure Sophia, “Don’t worry, he does that whenever someone else holds one of our babies, even with me.”

“What’s her name?” Sophia asks, beaming.

Tina and Newt exchange a knowing look as they gaze down at their last child. “Sophia,” they say simultaneously.

Sophia’s jaw drops. “Did you really?!” she all but screams, and baby Sophia wriggles around in her arm and wrinkles up her nose. “Oh my god, who chose this?”

“We did,” Newt explains patiently.

“Don’t be patronizing! Jeepers, this is really — thank you! Oh, we’re going to be  _ wonderful _ friends, maybe she’ll be just like me” — “I hope not,” Newt mutters — “and this is just the  _ bee’s knees,  _ isn’t it —”

A nurse pokes her head in. The severe expression on her face is reminiscent of Seraphina but, unsurprisingly, Sophia isn’t fazed in the slightest.

“Oops,” she apologizes when the heartily disapproving woman threatens to make it “very difficult” for Sophia to shout and jump about rambunctiously ever again. “Jeez, what’s got  _ her _ all in a lather?”

“I haven’t the faintest,” Newt says in a slightly remorseful tone.

Baby Sophia's full name is Sophia Stella, to honor the owner of  _ Platitudinous Pages. _ They end up calling her Fia, because shouting “Sophia, stop!” at family gatherings gets very confusing given that half the time it’s _grown-up_ Sophia who's causing mayhem.

On Jacob and Queenie’s fifteenth anniversary, the three families travel to Scamander Island and meet up with Elsie. They take a family picture — which goes much better than [their first time around](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9851552) — and Tina and Queenie spend a moment savoring the colorful shot afterwards. Ally, Graham, Beth, and Fia; Jakey, Nessa, and Zaze; and Cassie and Ewan fill most of the frame with grins and a couple scowls. There’s laughter and good food and the warmth that, as orphans, Queenie and Tina never thought they would experience. It’s enough to bring a tear to Queenie’s eye, which Sophia raises an eyebrow at, but to be fair, Tina isn’t much better off when the two of them start reliving their past.

"What's past is past," Elsie reminds them firmly.

“To the future,” Newt says quietly, raising his glass.

Later, when most of the younger ones have fallen asleep scattered around the enchanted fire, Ally clambers onto Newt’s lap. She's far too old, but she’s still got her father wrapped around her little finger, and she’s small for her age, so he leans back and lets her play with his hands thoughtfully. Then she looks up at Tina.

“Do you feel that, Mum?” she asks.

“Feel what, Al?” 

Ally smiles in the moonlight. “It feels like all the world is filled with love,” she says dreamily. 

And it does.

_ ~fin~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to readers who have stayed and been supportive through all of this!! I'm glad to have tied up loose ends and I will always appreciate your support.

**Author's Note:**

> I really felt like this needed to be written. There is little to no adoption representation in fanfic, let alone most books, and everyone assumes that Newt and Tina would have all biological children. But Newt absolutely seems the type to willingly adopt (particularly a misfit) — he's basically adopted a bunch of magical creatures, so what's a baby?
> 
> Also, the orphanage I was adopted from was the Tuanfeng County Social Welfare Institute, so I threw that in there.


End file.
